


The Goldmine

by HeyDudeGuy



Category: Hey Dude (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyDudeGuy/pseuds/HeyDudeGuy
Summary: Mr. Ernst is tempted to sell the ranch to a crafty yet sexy woman. Brad and Melody come up with a plan to offer Mr. Ernst a much better deal.





	

"Mr. Ernst," Brad called from the hallway as she approached Mr. Ernst's office. "I need to talk-"

She turned through the doorway into the office and stopped. There she was. Catherine. The witch woman who showed up at the ranch one day and charmed Mr. Ernst with her long legs and fake smile. Even now she was sitting there on the corner of his desk, wearing one of her tiny skirts, her legs crossed in front of him. Her dark blond hair, usually tied up and clipped, had fallen down around her shoulders. She was in her late thirties- maybe early forties- and looked like the kind of woman who was used to getting exactly what she wanted.

"Brad!" Mr. Ernst chirped from his chair behind the desk. "We were just, um, talking. Come on in. What can I do you for? Urm, for you?"

Brad looked at Catherine, who was looking back at her with that usual mix of a snarl and smile that Brad quickly learned to hate. "Um, it was just that- I was just gonna let you know that everything is fine. You know, with the horses."

"Oh. Well that's good news," Mr. Ernst nodded. "Isn't it?" he asked Catherine awkwardly.

"It is," Catherine said, never taking her glaring eyes away from Brad. "Was there anything else?"

Brad shook her head. "No."

"Good," Catherine smiled. "It's late. Why don't you go back to your bunk and we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." She hesitated, not wanting to leave the two of them alone, but she couldn't think of an excuse to stay.

"And why don't you close the door when you leave?" Catherine added.

Brad nodded, then finally turned and left, took a few steps down the hallway, and stopped. She moved closer to the closed door until she could hear the two of them chatting quietly.

"It's just that we're like a big family," Mr. Ernst said.

"I know. But they're just summer employees."

"But they're good. You'd like them."

"Well, we'll need a lot more employees once we build the resort."

"I just- I don't know. I like the ranch the way it is."

"Really?" Catherine asked, her voice becoming softer. Brad moved closer to the door until her ear was against it. "You aren't curious what it'd be like?"

Mr. Ernst let out a little gasp. It sounded like a belt unbuckled.

"A gorgeous resort. A big hotel. A restaurant. Beautiful blue swimming pools, and fountains. And don't forget the golf course."

"Yeah, that does sound nice," Mr. Ernst sighed.

"We could do it. Together. Just you and me, Benjamin."

"Yeah."

"We could be business partners."

"Yeah!"

"We'll be rich."

There was an unzipping sound.

"Oh," Mr. Ernst moaned. "Are you- oh, you are- oh my god- ok!"

Brad looked down and reached for the doorknob. Maybe if she was careful she could open the door just enough... there! She peeked into the office. She could see Mr. Ernst in his chair, his head fallen back, his eyes closed and mouth open, breathing heavily. She couldn't see what was happening behind the desk, but she knew.

"She wants to close the ranch?" Melody cried.

"She wants to build some kind of big resort," Brad explained.

"But Mr. Ernst would never do that," Melody said as she folded her wet blond hair into a towel, then made sure it was sitting steady on her head. "He loves this place."

"I don't know," Brad said, putting her hands on her hips. "I think she's really got to him. I saw them together in his office."

"Doing what?" Melody asked innocently.

"They were together," Brad said carefully.

Melody stared blankly for a moment, then blinked. "No! You don't mean-"

Brad nodded. "Uh huh."

"Mr Ernst!" Melody scolded. "Not her!"

"She was coming on pretty strong," Brad acknowledged. "I don't know. I think we better start looking for another job. Unless you have any great ideas."

"No, not really."

Brad crossed her arms and shook her head. "Me neither." She thought carefully. Maybe her parents could buy the ranch first? No, they'd never do that. Maybe if Catherine were to be hurt in a horse-riding accident... no. That was too risky.

As she thought she watched Melody remove the towel from around her body and drop it to the floor. She had seen Melody's naked body many times before. She had never really paid much attention to her, but suddenly it seemed like one of the many little things she'd miss about this place, like the disgusting yet somehow sexy smell Ted always had after a long day of work, or the way Buddy always complained about the food.

"Maybe if we just talk to him," Melody suggested as she stepped into a fresh pair of underwear. "Just tell him not to do it."

"He's a man. She's got him by the you-know-what, and he likes it."

"Eww."

"It'll take more than talking to free him from her spell."

"I guess so." Melody didn't notice, or at least didn't care, that Brad was still staring at her body. She also didn't know that watching her had given Brad an idea.

"What if we fight fire with fire?" Brad suggested, smiling at the sudden glimmer of hope.

"What do you mean?" Melody asked as clipped her bra behind her back.

Brad put her hands on Melody's shoulders. "You. You can make him change his mind!"

"How?"

"Look at you! You've got everything that woman has."

Melody frowned. "Are you saying- no!"

Brad spun her around and put her in front of the mirror. "Look at you," she said. "Look at that face. Look at that body. You're Miss Bar None Ranch!"

Melody cracked a smile. "Yeah. I am."

"Think about it, Mel. If anyone can save the ranch, it's you."

Melody straightened, pushing her chest forward and lifting her chin. "I could do it. If I wanted to."

"Darn right you could! He would be putty in your little fingers."

"I could make him do whatever I wanted." Her smile grew.

"You could make him tell that woman to hit the road."

"I don't know," she slumped. "Do you really think I can do this? Catherine is beautiful."

"So are you! Plus you're younger."

"What if it's not enough?" Melody turned to face Brad. "What if we team up?"

Brad thought about it. "I don't know. I just don't know if I'm, you know, that kind of material."

"Of course you are! It's a great idea. We work together. We're two hot babes. There's no way he'll be able to resist." Melody beamed.

Brad looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah?" Melody prodded.

"Yeah," Brad smiled.

The two girls faced each other. One last chance to tweak anything. Melody adjusted a strand of Brad's dark hair that had fallen out of place. Brad picked a tiny speck of mascara that had landed on Melody's cheek. They each gave their breasts one last adjustment, then nodded to each other. It was time.

Melody turned to face the doorway. They could hear Mr. Ernst in his office, working on his computer. It was late, and Catherine had left earlier in the day to go back to Tuscon.

"Ready?" Brad whispered as quietly as she could. "Three, two, one, go!"

Mr. Ernst looked up as the two girls strolled in. "Hey, guys. What are you two doing here?"

"We just came to visit," Melody said.

"Oh," Mr. Ernst nodded, noticing all the makeup they were wearing, and the matching tiny khaki shorts that barely came down below their hips, and the unbuttoned shirts tied closed at the waist. "So, um, going to some kind of party?"

"Yep," Brad said, then shut the door and locked it.

"Um, ok, I don't know what this is about," Mr. Ernst chuckled nervously, "but this is, um-"

The two girls were approaching his desk, staring at him hungrily.

"You guys are cute. Really. But I- I don't think-"

Brad sat on the corner of his desk, the same corner Cathrine sat earlier, and crossed her legs. "What? We can't let our favorite boss know how much we appreciate him?" She watched his eyes travel down to her thighs, and stay there, only looking away when Melody leaned over his desk, letting him see everything down her shirt.

"Think of everything you've done for us," Melody said.

Brad watched her boss stare at her friend's cleavage for a moment, then stood, moved behind Mr. Ernst, and pulled him away from the desk. Both girls could immediately see that at least part of him was thoroughly enjoying things so far. The two girls exchanged glances. So far, so good.

Not just that, Brad thought, but it was actually kind of fun. Just show a little skin and the man was helpless. She liked the feeling.

"I- I- I appreciate it," Mr. Ernst stuttered. "Really. But this is not necessary."

"It's not necessary," Melody said. She stood and made her way around the desk, then sat down on his lap, facing him, draping her arms over his shoulders. "But it is fun. Don't you think?"

"This is a dream, isn't it?" he asked Melody, then turned to look at Brad. "It's gotta be."

Melody reached down and put her hand on the bulge between his legs. "Feels real to me." She started unbuckling his pants.

"Oh, jeez," Mr. Ernst groaned. "No, I don't- I don't think is is right."

"Wow," Melody gasped.

Brad nodded with approval. It was bigger than she expected. And a second later Melody had her fingers around it, gently sliding her hand along the shaft. Brad watched her work for a moment. "Let me try." She reached down as Melody released it and felt it for herself. She gave it a gentle squeeze, admiring how firm it felt. It would probably feel pretty good between her legs, actually. She slowly moved her hand up and down, watching her boss react.

"I think he likes that," Melody smiled.

"I think so too," Brad said.

"I bet he'll love this." Melody shooed Brad's hand away, draped her long hair behind her neck, and leaned down until all Brad could see was Melody's head in Mr. Ernst's lap.

Mr. Ernst moaned. His head leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes. Whatever Melody was doing, it was at least as good as whatever Catherine could do.

"By the way, Mr. Ernst," Brad said, taking a seat on the desk and crossing her legs. "We heard a rumor that you might be selling the ranch."

"Huh? No- never- would never do that."

"Isn't that why Catherine's been hanging around so much? She wants to buy the ranch and turn it into a big fancy resort?"

"She- ok- yeah- oh!"

Brad looked down at Melody. She obviously knew what she was doing. Just keep it up, girl. "So it's true? Huh. That's a pretty good deal for you, isn't it? You'd make a lot of money on that."

"No! Oh- oooh!"

Careful, Melody, Brad thought. Gotta make this last. "It's not just the money, though, is it? She's pretty, isn't she? She makes you feel good. The way you haven't felt in a long time."

"Uh huh. Oh, boy!"

"But wait, what happens when she finally gets her hands on the ranch? Will you still have a job? And what about all those nice treats from that pretty mouth of hers?"

"Uhhh..."

"But what if you kept the ranch? Well, then you'd have us. That sounds pretty good, doesn't it? Brad and Melody, your two most loyal employees."

"Yeah!" he grunted.

Melody came up for air. "That sounds good to me," she said enthusiastically. Brad could tell from the look on her face that she was enjoying this quite a bit.

Brad smiled at her, then looked at Mr. Ernst. "So, does that mean we have an agreement? Don't sell the ranch?"

"Wait, guys, you don't understand."

"I guess that's a no," Brad frowned.

"Mr. Ernst, I really think you should consider our offer," Melody said sweetly as she began untying the knot that held her shirt closed, then brushed it off, letting it fall.

"That's right," Brad said, untying her own knot. They had agreed earlier that when one of them removed an article of clothing the other had to remove the same. Just to keep things fair.

"Oh, uh, well, you see," he stuttered, unable to take his eyes off Melody's chest.

"Take your time to think it over," Brad said. She leaned down in front of him, reaching down below where Melody had her hand on his cock, and slipped her hand beneath his balls, then gently stroked her fingernails across his skin.

Melody laughed at his reaction, then put his penis back into her mouth.

"You like that?" Brad giggled. "I bet you like this." Brad took Mr. Ernst's large hand and placed it on her breast. "Yours. Just save the ranch." She moved his hand lower, down across her flat stomach, farther down until his hand had slipped into her unzipped khakis and was resting between her legs on her black lacy thong. "Yours. All this."

She gasped. A movement of his finger surprised her. It felt nice. She held his hand tight against her, hoping he would do it again. He did. She looked at him. He was looking back at her, though she could tell he was lost somewhere between here and wherever Melody was taking him.

"I like that," Brad smiled.

Melody stopped long enough to look around and see what was happening. The two girls smiled at each other, their eyes informing each other how surprisingly enjoyable all this had become.

Brad moved her underwear aside and let his hand rest directly against her skin. Apparently without the distraction of Melody's mouth on his penis he was able to focus a bit better on her. She had to put one hand on the wall behind them to hold herself up. She couldn't help but close her eyes. By the time she opened her eyes again, only a moment later, Melody had stripped off her khakis and thong and had Mr. Ernst's other hand between her legs.

Brad watched her for a moment, knowing her friend was feeling everything she was. And it felt good.

She looked down at Mr. Ernst's lap, where his penis was still hard and curved upward into the air, just ready for someone to take it. And she wanted it. She looked back at Melody, who was leaning against the desk, trying to keep herself steady as Mr. Ernst's fingers worked inside her. Brad knew she couldn't think very well at the moment, but she knew enough to know the math didn't add up. One penis, two girls.

She squirmed, using her free hand to pull her khakis down her legs far enough that they could fall, then did the same with her thong, hoping Melody wouldn't notice. She would hate for her to beat her to it. Then, once she was ready, she pounced.

Despite being extremely wet, it still hurt a little. It was just so big. She slid down for what seemed like forever, until finally she was seated on his lap. She closed her eyes, a silent groan coming from her open mouth. She felt so full. She was scared to move, worried it would hurt. But it didn't take her long to realize that instead of hurting, everything felt incredible. She began to rock her hips, feeling the chair rock beneath them.

Brad finally opened her eyes and saw Melody kissing him. She didn't mind. Melody noticed Brad looking. She pulled away from Mr. Ernst and moved her face closer to Brad's. The two girls shared a celebratory kiss. "I think we did it," Melody whispered in Brad's ear.

Brad smiled back at her. She was right. They had done it.

"And it's my turn next time," Melody added.

Brad nodded in agreement. It was only fair. But for now it was all hers. She closed her eyes again and leaned forward, pressing herself harder against him.

It wasn't long before Mr. Ernst must have crossed the threshold, knowing he couldn't hold it back any longer. Brad felt his hands grip her hips tightly as he pulled her into him, thrusting himself into her. She reached out in front of her, bracing herself on the chair-back. All she could do was keep her eyes shut and hold on. She couldn't help but cry out. It hurt, but it also felt unbelievably good.

She felt a change, and the thrusting slowed, then stopped. She opened her eyes. He was looking back at her, his face bright red, and sweaty. Melody was sitting on the desk, watching everything with one hand between her legs. Brad just sat there for a moment, and finally laughed. "Wow," she sighed as she climbed off of him. She could feel a mix of him and her trickling down her leg. "That got a little messy."

"Guess we better get you cleaned up," Melody said cheerfully and hopped down from the desk. Brad watched with interest as she began to lick their combined juices from his now limp penis.

"Oh dear, oh- that- that really happened, didn't it?" he said as he watched Melody do her work. "Wow. Um, ok."

"We have a deal, right?" Brad asked. "Don't sell the ranch and you can keep us all for yourself."

"Well, um, you see, I was never gonna sell the ranch."

The two girls looked at each other.

"I told Cathy there was an old abandoned goldmine on the ranch. Just to impress her. I didn't know she'd actually want to buy the ranch just for that. And then when she started- you know- I couldn't help it."

"You mean we didn't have to..." Melody looked up at Brad, who shrugged apologetically.

"So I guess that means no more, um, this?" Mr. Ernst looked at the girls hopefully.

Brad looked at Melody. She recognized that look on her face. The two girls smiled.

"I still want my turn."


End file.
